


Just Behind The Curtains

by hiddenoptimist



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenoptimist/pseuds/hiddenoptimist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall decides to take Cydney to a special club, where pleasure waits just behind the curtains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Behind The Curtains

**Author's Note:**

> Another one shot finished!

Arms wrapped tightly around her waist from behind. Lips pressed lightly against her bare shoulder, working their way up her neck to just behind her ear. She leaned against him, lightly trembling with nerves.

"Are you scared?" he whispered, rubbing his fingertips in circles on her waist.

"A little bit," she admitted, resting her hands on his.

"I'll look after you."

Cydney swallowed thickly, and reached for his hand. She was more than a little bit scared, but she wasn't going to tell him that. It had been his idea, though when she'd asked him what he wanted for his birthday, she hadn't expected him to mention going to a sex club. At least, she thought they were called sex clubs. They were places people went to have sex, so they must be called sex clubs.

Niall kissed the back of her neck. "We can go home," he offered. "Forget I said anything about this. You'd have to make up for it, of course."

This last part was purred softly in her ear, and Cydney squeezed his hand. She knew exactly what he meant - it was the whole reason they were at the sex club, after all. They were standing outside on the pavement, watching as other people entered the building. Whenever the door swung open, she could hear laughter. It sounded like fun.

She shook her head slowly. "I don't want to go home," she said, turning to look at him. "Let's go inside."

Niall smiled. "Good choice."

They walked into the building hand in hand, Niall talking to the bouncer when he stopped them. The bouncer let them pass, and Niall went first, still tightly clutching her hand. Where she was nervous and scared of what might happen, he was relaxed and willing to blindly walk into the unknown.

The club was noisy and dark behind the door. The pair soon discovered the floor was a maze of rooms, each presenting something new and exciting. In the entrance hall, three doors draped with gossamer curtains. Light, though slightly muted, poured in through these curtains. Niall chose the door on the left, and pulled Cydney through it.

The room they entered was a complete dungeon. Equipment sat in various positions around the room and hung from the walls, every piece strategically placed so couples could enjoy themselves without bumping into other people every second. Niall weaved through the crowd, keeping a tight hold on Cydney's hand, occasionally stopping to watch someone else play.

Cydney had no choice in what she wanted to do now; all of her ability to make decisions had disappeared the moment she'd stepped through the door, when she'd become not just Niall's girlfriend, but also his sub and baby. She knew the rules, and did not want to break any of them, knowing her punishment would happen in front of all these strangers. A small part of her yearned for this, for the opportunity to grovel on her knees in front of these people, but she pushed the feelings away. Niall had promised that they would begin to frequent the club if she enjoyed the first trip. She could wait until then.

A door at the opposite end of the room from the first, again draped with gossamer, led into a bright room. The centre of the room consisted of a large crowd chanting and cheering at whatever they encircle. Niall pulled Cydney closer, and peered over the heads of the crowd. He sank back down and pulled Cydney close to him.

"There's a girl in the middle of the circle," he murmured. "She's sucking everyone's dick. I could chain you to the wall and just enjoy myself, couldn't I?"

Cydney nodded. "Yes, Daddy."

Niall looked as though he was considering it, but eventually shook his head. "Not today. Maybe next time."

They progressed through the rooms, Niall taking an interest in a select few. Cydney took note of the rooms he lingered longest in: there was the white tiled room that had an actual door with the word  _Watersports_  engraved on it; the large room with giant round beds covered with chiffon curtains, allowing only a silhouette to be seen of the couple - or group - inside; the room with the water beds in separate cubicles; and the first room, the room with the dungeon equipment in it.

They ended up back in the dungeon, and Niall wandered off to look at the toy rack against the wall. He was only a few feet away, but he'd told her to stay put and so she would. Bodies brushed past her on purpose, unfamiliar hands lingering over her skin. Niall had picked her outfit out, a knee-length dress with a split in the skirt. His reasoning had been that he'd have easy access all night if he wanted to. He hadn't taken into account the other people in the club.

A hand slid beneath her skirt through the split. Cydney trembled in place, recognising the hand as belonging to someone other than Niall, who was still obliviously looking at the toys with his back to her. She turned to look at the person touching her. It was a man, a lot older than both she and Niall, grinning at her. A shiver ran down her spine.

"What a pretty little thing you are," the stranger said, his voice low. "I'm guessing you're a little sub, am I right? Did you come here with anyone, or are you just looking for a good time, because I can give you that."

Cydney stepped away from him, his hand falling from her skin. "I'm with someone." She tried to sound firm, but her voice quivered when she spoke.

The stranger's smile faltered, but he stepped closer to her again and reached for her waist. "I don't see why you can't play with me anyway. I'm sure a slut like you would be borrowed all the time. All I'd really have to do is ask your dom, right?"

Cydney fled from his touch, running into Niall's back. As he caught her, she noticed the stranger had started to follow her, one hand held out as though to grab her. Niall slid a comforting arm around her waist and stared up at the stranger, feeling the tension between them. The stranger's smile grew.

"So you're her dom!" he exclaimed, stepping forward to shake Niall's hand. "I was just about to ask her if she'd been a naughty girl and had come all by herself. I was wondering, do you lend her out?"

"No," Niall said firmly, squeezing Cydney's waist. "She's only mine."

"That's a shame. I do love little sluts."

The stranger shrugged as though he didn't care and walked away. Niall stared after him in disbelief, before turning to comfort Cydney.

"He's gone, baby, he won't hurt you," he murmured, stroking her cheek. "I won't let anyone touch you, promise."

Somebody cleared their throat, gesturing to the toy rack. "Excuse me, could I just get in to see the toys?"

"Of course," Niall replied, stepping out of the way. "Come on, baby, we'll go make ourselves comfortable."

Niall led Cydney through to the room with the large, circular beds. The room had a purple vibe, the lights tinted and the furniture different shades of the colour. Through the chiffon curtains, Cydney could see silhouettes of couples. Niall found a bed in the centre of the room that was empty, and crawled inside.

There were five layers of curtains, Cydney guessed as she crawled through them all and became entangled in most. Niall helped her in, and they sat on the middle of what was really just a rather oversized cushion, Niall giggling quietly to himself. The curtain blocked out the majority of the people in the room, though if they stood close enough to the curtain their shadow could be seen through the fabric.

Niall pulled Cydney onto his lap and kissed her, his hands sneaking beneath her dress and tickling the insides of her thighs. She giggled, the noise muffled by his mouth. He was completely in control of her and they both knew it.

His fingers rubbed at her through her panties, just how she liked it. Her breath sped up, her lips falling open as he pulled away from her mouth, his other hand unbuttoning her dress at the back of her collar, pulling away the soft material and the cups of her bra to expose her breasts. Niall knew what he was doing as he ducked his head down to kiss her collarbone, working his way down until he took her left nipple into his mouth, sucking gently. His fingers delved under her panties, which were slowly growing damp, and brushed against her clit.

Cydney felt like she was on fire. Over Niall's shoulder she could see a small crowd had gathered and could hear them whispering - she supposed they were trying to guess what he was doing to her since they could see no specifics. Her entire body tingled like electricity was flowing through her veins at the thought of having sex in a relatively public place. Niall's finger slipped inside of her and she let out a low moan, which immediately silenced the crowd.

Of course. The curtains weren't soundproof - everyone outside could hear every noise she made.

Niall was gently pushing her off of his lap and onto her back. She complied, moving with him until he was kneeling over her, parting her dress with such delicacy that one might think the fabric was actually spun gold. He slid her panties down her legs, brushing his palms along her skin as he went. She watched as he twirled her underwear on one finger, laughing quietly, before tossing it aside. He bowed down, like she was royalty, and buried his face between her legs.

Cydney gasped as his tongue played with her clit. He knew exactly what he was doing - they'd spent whole days pleasuring each other with their mouths before. She focused on Niall instead of the crowd that was slowly growing, closing her eyes and just feeling his warm, wet touch where she loved it most. Niall lifted his head just a little, replacing his tongue with his fingers.

"They had candles through in the dungeon," he murmured, not loud enough for the crowd to hear. "Imagine that: you lying beneath me, tied to the bed so you couldn't wriggle away - not that you would, because you're a good girl right? - while I dripped wax all over your body, like icing on the tastiest cake. It'll hurt, at first, but then it'll dry and you won't be able to move properly. I'll cover you in it, especially your beautiful bum, and when I finally decided to fuck you I'd have to peel away the wax I'd dripped over your hole."

His words made Cydney squirm under his touch, squealing involuntarily when two of his fingers penetrated her. Niall began to unfasten the black skinny jeans he was wearing with one hand, awkwardly shoving them down to his knees. He hadn't worn underwear and fumbled in one of his pockets to find a condom. Cydney watched it land on her chest, and with shaking hands she opened the packet, spilling some of the accompanying lube onto her bare chest. Niall rolled the condom onto himself, still only using one hand, and then massaged the spilt lube into Cydney's chest, chuckling quietly to himself.

He pulled his fingers out of her, pushing them between her lips before grabbing hold of her hips and pulling her towards him. She was now lying on her back, with her legs around Niall's waist, and his hands holding up her lower half. He slid into her slowly and easily, until they were pressed together. Cydney reached out to him, brushing his arm, and he let go of her waist to momentarily squeeze her hand.

As he began moving, she let her head fall back and hit the bed. Through the curtain and her hooded eyes, she could see a large crowd of people had gathered. She supposed they'd been making a lot of noise, for there was no other reason she could come up with as to why they were all watching her and Niall. The idea of them being the most sensuous, the most interesting to watch drifted through her mind, but she disregarded it almost instantly. They weren't that interesting.

She focused on Niall again, watching him as he leaned over her, pausing in his movements, and kissed her bare breasts and nuzzling into her neck, breathing quickly. She slipped her arms around his neck.

"Harder, Daddy," she whispered, and was given a low grunt as a reply.

Niall began to move faster, and Cydney was sure the sound of skin slapping against skin was echoing through the room. The crowd was hushed, unmoving, as she let her head fall back against the bed again and came, pawing at Niall and sliding her fingers through his hair. He sat up on his knees again, gripped her hips harder, and moved faster than before while Cydney was dazed. He came not too long after her, sliding gently out of her and lying next to her, petting her hair softly.

The crowd melted as they lay on the bed and recovered, slowly getting their clothes back on. Cydney grabbed Niall before he slid out of the curtains, kissing him possessively as he chuckled into her mouth. On the other side of the curtains, people moved as normal. There was no way of knowing, Cydney realised, who had watched her and Niall having sex. There was no way to tell if any of the people watching had known who he was, had known that they were watching him of all people. She hoped not, unwilling to deal with his fans' potential rush of tweets about what she sounded like when she was being fucked.

Niall took her hand, still a little giddy himself. In his free hand he held the used condom, which he promptly dropped into the bin on his way out. He swung her arm as they left the club and walked back to his car, both of them elated and satisfied.

"Was that what you wanted?" Niall asked, starting the engine.

Cydney nodded. "Yes, Daddy. It was perfect."

Niall beamed. "Good. I'm glad you're happy." He slipped a warm hand through the split in her dress as he drove out of the car park and brushed the inside of her thigh. "Would you like to go back? There's a special event next week; I noticed the poster on the way out. We could go watch, or even join in, if you wanted?"

Cydney took his hand out from under her skirt, squeezing gently. "That would be perfect, Daddy."

**Author's Note:**

> Night-Walkers update next week!


End file.
